


As long As you love Me

by lexylow



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexylow/pseuds/lexylow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando tu vida se convierte en la obra de teatro manipulada por alguien mas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolegómeno

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está inspirada en ti mi dulce dama, que solo en sueños he visto tus ojos mirándome con amor… pero MIENTRAS TU ME AMES… los detalles están demás.
> 
> (Gracias "cariño" por haber sido la primera quien ha leído mi historia, pues siendo tu mi alma gemela tu aprobación y tu emoción fueron el "ok" para mi contraparte)
> 
> (Je T´Aime Lover, Forever and Always)

Te imaginas, tú de todos conociendo a tu artista favorito, a tu ídolo, a tu dios de olimpo…

Puedes imaginar estar en su presencia, escuchar su voz, su risa, su llanto.

Cuando soñaste, no creíste que el dolor pudiera participar en tu cuento de hadas vuelto realidad.

Creíste que un ángel anunciaba tu muerte, pero al morir no creíste llegar a un lugar como ese: donde no eres un ser humano sino un fantasma rondando entre vivos y muertos.

La vida no era fácil, pero no creíste que sería así de difícil.

Cuando rogabas por felicidad no comprendiste que la vida, la vida podía ser una puta vestida de princesa, que te podía dar todo y convertirlo en una mentira.

Si tuvieras un deseo ¿Cuál sería?, algunos deseamos dejar de estar tristes y ser felices toda la eternidad. Pero ¿Qué deseas tú?

En la vida de Rachel Berry solo había un deseo, no volverse a enamorar.  
En la vida de Quinn Fabray solo había un deseo, poder regresar el tiempo atrás.

Pero como lo sabrás, la vida jamás te da lo que deseas, sin importar cuanto lo añores, la vida no se trata de lo que quieres… se trata de lo que necesitas.

Pero sabes que es lo peor, lo peor es que al desear y no encontrar, tu fe muere dejando un vacío que hiere en cada segundo que pasa. Entonces encuentras la apatía: aquel sentimiento que llega después de tantas desilusiones y tanto dolor, es la emoción que te protege cuando ya no hay nada más que lo haga. Es la emoción que llega después de que pierde todas las otras. La apatía es el limbo entre la vida y la muerte.

Rachel Berry es una estudiante de leyes, tiene 21 años de edad. Hija de Hiram Berry y Shelby Corcoran; hermana de Allison Berry; tía de Victoria y Violetta Hart Berry. Mejor amiga de Jane Gómez. No tiene sueños ni ilusione. Pero tiene una obsesión que la ciega ante las señales de alerta, pues cuando su corazón ha revivido en los labios de un ángel, ni las luces rojas la aleja del título de ilusa.

Quinn Fabray es la actriz que hace el papel de Dianna Agron, la antagonista en Glee. Tiene 27 años de edad. Impulsada por el deseo de olvidar a Santana López, a quien conoció en el set de Glee el primer día de grabación y con quien los fans la han colocado en una relación con el sobrenombre de Quinntana o en el fanfiction de Glee como Riveragron, se embarca en una aventura para forzar una relación.

Porque las mentiras siempre salen a la luz.  
Porque si juegas procura no jugar con el corazón.  
Porque al amar no hay que ocultar.  
Porque las promesas son para cumplirse y no romperse.  
Porque si es muy bueno no puede ser verdad  
Porque las actrices saben cómo actuar….

Si tu corazón te dice quédate, mientras tu mente grita corre ¿La decisión a quien le corresponde?


	2. Un ángel anuncia tu muerte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y quieres decir una cursilería como: ¿de qué cuadro te has salido? O ¿debió dolerte la caída desde el cielo?, pero no dices nada porque eso te hundiría más en vergüenza, serias la tipa fanática que se desmaya al ver a su ídolo.

Es lo más extraño que te ha sucedió, lo más extraño pero quizá lo mejor que te ha pasado.

Cuando dijiste que los esperarías fuera de la habitación de hotel en donde se hospedaban, no creíste que algo así de imposible te sucediera, de todos a TI. La chica con más mala suerte. La que era, quizá no un cero a la izquierda porque la gente sabia de ti, pero siempre fuiste una rechazada por la sociedad.

Saliste y tras de ti cerró la puerta de la habitación, te recargaste en ella y dejaste salir un suspiro. Querías por un momento olvidar la tensión que se sentía entre tus padres y tu hermana mayor. Cerrando los ojos, trataste de olvidar los problemas que se habían maximizado con estas disque vacaciones.

Escuchaste unos suaves sollozos, abriste los ojos de inmediato y giraste tu cara hasta la dirección de donde creías venían los sonidos.

A unas cuantas puertas estaba una mujer rubia sentada en el suelo, su cabeza escondida entre las rodillas que tenía recogidas hasta su pecho. Te llego aquel sentimiento altruista de ayudar a los demás, pero los nervios, la vergüenza impedían que tus pies se movieran; respiraste lo más profundo que pudiste, y obligaste a tu cuerpo a dar pasos para acercarte a la mujer.

"Derecha, izquierda, inhala, derecha, izquierda, exhala, derecha, izquierda, inhala, derecha, izquierda, exhala" Tu mente decía esa clase de mandato a todo tu organismo, y lentamente, y a paso forzado, llegaste hasta estar a un lado de la mujer.

-Are you ok?- Ingles no era y quizá nunca seria tu fuerte, pero lo estabas intentando para conocer el estado de la mujer.

Su cuerpo brinco un poco, era obvio que la mujer no esperaba a alguien, o no esperaba que alguien estuviera interesado en su bienestar. Su cara salió de su escondite, y se giró hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los tuyos.

Entonces te diste cuenta, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, reconociste esas retinas color verde/dorado. Suspiraste hondo, cuando estuvieras sola, entonces ahí gritarías, saltarías y podrás morir en paz, por el momento algo dentro de ti necesitaba saber cómo estaba.

-do you need something? Maybe I can call someone to help you- y te mira como si no entendiera el idioma en el que estás hablando, y puede que sea así, tu ingles no es bueno.

-I´m sorry, my English is not good, maybe I´m here just talking and you don't understand a word I´m saying- y ella te mira con esos ojos tan imponentes, pero llenos de emociones que jamás habías visto. Entonces te das cuenta que no estas mirando las fotografías por internet, no estás viendo las imágenes sin movimiento que aparecen en las revistas, ni los ojos que suelen dibujar emociones actuadas como en la televisión o las películas, no, estás viendo a una mujer viva, y sin máscaras, la estás viendo en directo.

-I undestand what you are saying, i just don't understand why are you talking to me- y esas palabras salen de su boca en el mismo tono que cuando está actuando como la antagonista de tu serie favorita.

-I'm sorry, I just though … I don't usually think, that's the problem, I was just trying to know if you were fine that´s all-

-Do you do this with all the people?-

-no, you are the first and obviously I did a mistake- Esas son tus palabras finales, una cosa es admirarla y quizá hacer hasta lo imposible por ella, pero no vas a permitir que te lastimen, no lo has hecho con los otros que han querido hacerlo, no vas a comenzar ahora solo porque ella es la máxima idolatría que has tenido.

Caminas de regreso a la habitación, dándole la espalda y queriendo evitar que ella se dé cuenta que si te causo un daño con sus palabras. Pero antes de que golpes la puerta para que te abran, su voz retumba en el pasillo.

-I´m sorry, I had a shit day and I am trying to hurt other just to make the feel the same. I´m not like that. The opositive through-

-I know- le dices pero no la miras, no quieres… no sabes ni porque lo haces, solo no quieres mirarla a los ojos.

Sus pisadas se escuchan por todo el lugar, sientes su presencia tras de ti, no quieres mirarla, de verdad que no lo quieres hacer; pero te sorprendes cuando te gira hasta que están frente a frente. Ahora si notas los 13 centímetros de diferencia entre ustedes, pero wow, es hermosa. La televisión se quedó corta al mostrar su belleza.

-you know who I am, don't you?- y no es una pregunta, aunque haya hecho un tono de cuestionamiento.

-Yes, the first moment I lay eyes on you- y no parece sorprenderle

-what´s your name?-

-Rachel Berry -

-You are Latina, don't you?-

-yes, Mexican exactly-

-How old?-

-enough to play in the casino and drink alcohol- y le sonríes, tratando de no mostrarle lo nerviosa que estas por tantas preguntas que te esta hacienda.

\- I'm sorry for all the question I am doing; it looks like a job interview-

-I know, ask as you please but just stop saying sorry-

-You are here alone or with someone?-

-I would prefer to be here alone but badly I'm here with my family-

-oh- es lo único que dice, y quieres saber porque parece decepcionada con la respuesta que le has dado.

-talking about them, I ask myself why aren´t they out of the room-

Y en ese momento parece que los has invocado, porque la puerta de tu habitación, la que está a un metro de ti y de ella, sale tu hermana hecha una furia.

La puerta se cierra tas de ella, camina unos pasos murmurando algo que no puedes distinguir, se detiene y es cuando te mira, y mira a la mujer frente a ti. Vuelve a mirarte y luego mira de nuevo a la mujer. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, y el tuyo se torna rojo. Conoces a tu hermana y sabes lo que pensó en esta situación.

-Rachel que rápido te has conseguido compañía- les sonríe a ambas.

-no es lo que parece- tratas de justificarte aun sabiendo que es tarde, que la idea ya se le ha metido a su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no nos presentas?- pregunta la inteligente de tu hermana. Suspiras es lo único que te queda.

Miras a la mujer frente a ti, pidiendo un permiso silencioso, no quieres que ella se sienta incomoda por ningún motivo. Pero al ver que te encuentras en una discusión interna contigo misma y con ella, se te adelanta.

-mi nombre es Quinn, Quinn Fabray-

Ya sabias quien era ella, pero que su voz te haya confirmado el nombre que muchas veces has pronunciado en tu mente (como deseando que ella se aparezca mágicamente frente a ti) es un impacto total.

-te pareces mucho a la actriz que hace de Dianna Agron en la serie con la que Rachel está obsesionada- Juras que tu naciste solo para que tu hermana te hiciera pasar por vergüenzas, como si el día que naciste ella prometió reírse a costa tuya.

-Alisson!- gritas, queriéndole decir que se calle, que deje de hablar.

-eso es porque yo soy la actriz que interpreta a Dianna Agron en la serie que tu hermana está obsesionada con-

Jamás has creído que la vergüenza pudiera matar, pero por ahora, deseas que lo pueda lograr. Que acabe contigo de una vez por todas, ¿Por qué que hay peor? Que tu hermana se burle de ti frente a tu actriz favorita o que tu actriz favorita se burle de ti. Definitivamente la segunda, estas muy segura.

No quieres que ninguna note como tus mejillas se tiñen de rosa, puede que tu color de piel sea moreno/claro, pero aún se nota el rojo.

Las dos ríen, y te asombras por la risa de la mujer frente a ti. Nunca has escuchado a un ángel reír, pero crees que así debe de ser el sonido. Tan suave, tan delicado, aterciopelado, dulce (¿por qué el diccionario no tiene palabras suficientes?)

No puedes evitarlo, la miras como si fuera la cosa más hermosa, más delicada, más bella, más… más… más perfecta. Y sabes que no es solo tu fanatismo, no es un sueño, un deseo, una fantasía… nada de eso. Porque has tenido otras fantasías, otros sueños y no se sienten tan reales como ahora.

Su risa es como un despertar, como si hubieras estado dormida. Como si hubieras estado viviendo con los ojos cerrados. Como si hubieras estado muerta… y ahora, ahora estas tan viva, que tu mirada se entristece, porque esto solo durara unos minutos más.

No importa, al menos quieres pensar eso, porque te acaba de devolver… borra eso, te acaba de hacer vivir. No importa que se vuelva como el dicho ese que odias tanto. Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado del todo. O aquel otro que dice: es mejor sentir dolor que nada en absoluto. Odias a ambos, son patéticos pero ahora te llega su significado.

Su risa para, al menos la de ella, porque la de tu hermana sigue. Nota que la has estado mirando fijamente, y crees que ha visto lo que tu mente ha descubierto. Y ella se sonroja, un rosa realmente suave se ha dibujado en sus mejillas. Tus pensamientos siguen siendo sobre ángeles. Aquellos ángeles que las iglesias suelen tener en cuadros, con su piel de porcelana, con sus mejillas pintadas levemente, y con esos ojos que parecen… ver tu alma, revivirla y hacerla sentir amor. Y quieres decir una cursilería como: ¿de qué cuadro te has salido? O ¿debió dolerte la caída desde el cielo?, pero no dices nada porque eso te hundiría más en vergüenza, serias la tipa fanática que se desmaya al ver a su ídolo.

Pero eso es una locura, la acabas de conocer hace 20 minutos atrás. Claro has seguido su vida como buena fanática, pero en este momento te das cuenta que nadie la conoce realmente, ni con todas esas entrevistas que ella ha dado, ni con todos los estados en las páginas de internet, solo las personas cercanas y hasta lo dudas. Porque ella es como el misterio de la vida, todos quieren conocerlo pero nadie lo logra.

-ya que nos has permitido estar hablando contigo, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a un evento y luego al casino, a bebernos el mundo?- dice tu hermana, y ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para mirarla, tus ojos están en ella y solo ella.

-Allison, ¿no crees que ella tenga cosas mejores que hacer?- de alguna manera hablas, y te desilusionas al mismo tiempo. Porque el fin se acerca, siempre está cerca y ya lo habías asimilado, ya no dolía tanto cuando algo llegaba al final, estabas acostumbrada, pero de alguna manera, este final duele y es inexplicable. ¿Cómo le dices a tu corazón que llego la hora de volver a morir?

-no de hecho me encantaría ir con ustedes, sino hay problema contigo Rachel- Te das cuenta que también se puede morir en la cúspide de una felicidad que jamás habías conocido. Tu nombre suena tan delicioso en sus labios, tan real, tan espectacular. Puedes morir ahora.

-no hay ningún problema- te sorprende que tu cuerpo siga funcionando aun después de que tu mente esta hecho una gelatina.

Y es aquí donde empieza el resto de tu vida.


End file.
